L'oeuvre de tant de jours
by Oceanna
Summary: Recueil d'OS variés autour de l'univers de la fic Aux âmes bien nées.
1. Une Saint Valentin

**Une Saint Valentin**

(chapitre 1 - 14 février 1976)

.

« Non, mais ce serait vraiment triste que tu passes la sortie à Pré-au-lard toute seule ! »

Victoria songe à affirmer une fois de plus que cela ne la dérange pas tant que ça, qu'elle préfère être seule plutôt que de passer des heures à se demander de quoi parler avec quelqu'un d'autre, et de réaliser le soir venu qu'elle a été seulement maladroite et décevante. Mais une fois que Jane a une idée en tête, il est compliqué de l'en dissuader… Et puis Victoria sait bien que son amie s'inquiète pour elle, ce qu'elle trouve gentil Jane n'attend qu'une chose ce samedi : retrouver sa sœur, Laura, à Pré-au-lard et faire la connaissance de son fiancé. Elle choisit donc de céder à moitié :

« D'accord, je demanderai… »

Le visage de Jane s'illumine d'un large sourire.

« Je le savais ! Qui est-ce qui t'a tapé dans l'œil ? »

Victoria secoue la tête. Elle a toujours été mal à l'aise avec ce genre de conversation, parce qu'elle a encore du mal à démêler ce qui rend un garçon attirant ou pas, et parmi ceux qu'on trouve attirants, lesquels sont bons pour un rendez-vous à Pré-au-lard. Mais comme elle ne veut pas avoir un accord, la réponse est largement plus simple :

« Je me disais… peut-être Black. »

Jane émet un sifflement entre ses dents.

« Le nôtre ? Tu as raison, il faut viser haut ! »

Et Victoria n'a aucun mal à imaginer son amie demander un rendez-vous à Regulus Black et l'avoir. Jane subit peut-être les erreurs de sa mère, mais elle sait se mettre en valeur et obtenir ce qu'elle veut. Mais elle, la petite Victoria Selwyn, la dernière de sa fratrie, n'est qu'un détail oubliable dans la vie de son camarade de classe. S'il doit aller en rendez-vous à Pré-au-lard avec une fille au lieu de ses amis, ce sera avec une fille brillante, une de ces filles comme Elena et Briséis qui sont douées, jolies, et qui peuvent tenir une conversation sans bafouiller ni passer de longues minutes à chercher comment combler un silence. Ce n'est pas le seul dans ce cas, mais Victoria sait aussi que Black est gentil : elle est presque certaine que lorsqu'il lui dira non, il ne laissera personne se moquer d'elle.

.

Victoria attend la fin du cours de potion pour se diriger vers Black qui est en train de ranger ses affaires et lui demander s'il veut l'accompagner ce samedi à Pré-au-lard. Il cligne des yeux.

« Euh… Oui, pourquoi pas ? »

Elle reste bouche ouverte.

« Ce samedi, insiste-t-elle, tu es sûr ?

-Oui. On se retrouve vers deux heures à la sortie du château ? »

Victoria acquiesce en tentant de cacher sa stupéfaction. Elle ne sait pas si elle y arrive. À la sortie, Jane l'attend avec un grand sourire.

« Tu vois, chuchote-t-elle, qui ne tente rien n'a rien ! »

Victoria hoche la tête, et une part d'elle est encore convaincue qu'il n'a dit ça que pour lui faire plaisir, parce qu'elle ne comprend pas pourquoi il a dit oui.

.

Le samedi venu, Jane tente de convaincre Victoria de la laisser la maquiller pour une fois. Ce n'est pas la première fois, et Victoria sait que c'est ce que font les filles pour un rendez-vous. Elle n'aime pas la sensation des crèmes et poudres sur son visage, même si elles dissimulent ses boutons, parce qu'elle a l'impression d'être déguisée. Et puis, elle ne veut pas donner l'impression aux autres de vouloir sortir avec Black, parce qu'il n'est clairement pas de son rang et elle craint un peu ce que diraient Briséis et Elena si elles apprenaient ça, surtout qu'elle ne veut pas que ce soit un vrai rendez-vous. Elles ne seraient pas méchantes, mais Victoria sait qu'elles trouveront un moyen de faire un bon mot, et pour peu que Jane se sente obligée de la défendre… Elle n'aime pas quand son amie se dispute avec leurs deux camarades de dortoir.

Heureusement, Jane finit par accepter ses refus pour le maquillage, parce que l'heure tourne et qu'elle a hâte de voir Laura. Victoria se retrouve toute seule à attendre à l'entrée du château, et elle se demande si Black ne va pas décider d'oublier leur rendez-vous. C'est ce qu'elle aurait été tenté de faire à sa place. Ou elle aurait trouvé une bonne excuse, elle aurait demandé à Jane de lui raconter qu'elle était tombée malade…

« Hey, Selwyn ! »

Mais non, il est là. Un peu plus loin, Yaxley est en train de les observer, avant de leur tourner le dos et de se diriger vers Pré-au-lard avec Jenkins.

« Euh, dit-elle. Merci. D'avoir accepté, je veux dire. »

Et puis les mots se bousculent dans sa bouche :

« Je serais allée à Pré-au-lard toute seule, mais Jane se sentait mal pour moi, et je n'avais pas envie… Je veux dire, je ne veux pas… Je veux dire, ce n'est pas… »

Elle s'arrête brusquement.

« On y va juste en amis ?, propose Black après une seconde. »

Elle hoche la tête avec soulagement. Pourquoi n'a-t-elle pas pensé à le dire juste comme ça ? Ils partent ensemble vers le village, et Victoria oriente la conversation sur les cours. Au moins, là, elle a des choses à dire et lui aussi.

Une fois chez madame Rosmerta, ils s'installent dans un angle qui n'a pas trop de décorations voyantes, et lorsque leurs Bièraubeurre arrivent, Victoria se détend un peu plus. Ce n'est pas le désastre auquel elle s'attendait. Elle a l'impression de bafouiller moins que prévu, et Black semble avoir une certaine facilité à trouver des questions à poser auxquelles elle trouve à répondre autre chose que des platitudes.

La conversation s'oriente des cours aux vacances parce qu'elle a le malheur de raconter que c'est embêtant parfois d'avoir Horace en professeur. Elle passe sans réfléchir au récit du repas de Noël, où l'arrière-grand-père Priam, qui perd un peu la tête, a été persuadé qu'on avait confondu la soupe avec les ingrédients à potions de son fils. Black rit, et propose des histoires à son tour, et Victoria se retrouve à raconter la manière dont elle s'y est prise pour obtenir des billets pour le seul match du championnat de Quidditch qui se trouve pendant la semaine de vacances au printemps. Les yeux de Black brillent, et Victoria se sent plus à l'aise. Elle n'aime pas dire qu'elle aime le Quidditch, parce que les gens sont toujours surpris, mais lui ne fait aucun commentaire. Ils parlent de la saison dernière, de la tragédie qu'a été la blessure de Karim Toma, et soudain tout est plus facile. Depuis que ses frères ont grandi, elle n'a plus grand monde pour parler de Quidditch, à part son père. Jane met un point d'honneur à détester le sport. Ils parlent de la coupe de Poudlard, et Victoria se rend compte qu'elle est en train de lui raconter comment elle n'a pas oser se présenter aux essais pour l'équipe au début de cette année, parce que maintenant, elle est la seule à aimer jouer à la maison et cela lui manque.

Peu à peu, le salon de thé est beaucoup plus silencieux, et brusquement Black lance un juron :

« On doit rentrer, annonce-t-il. »

Et effectivement, quand elle regarde la pendule, elle réalise qu'ils vont devoir se dépêcher. Black paye pour tous les deux et Victoria n'insiste pas. Elle sait qu'il a largement plus d'argent de poche qu'elle et elle veut économiser pour s'acheter un balai à elle, un pas trop cher, mais un peu plus neuf que celui qui a appartenu à sa sœur.

Et au moment où ils arrivent à l'entrée, Black se tourne vers elle, et il a un sourire qui l'étonne :

« J'ai passé un bon moment, dit-il. »

Avec lui, c'est parfois compliqué de savoir ce qu'il dit parce qu'il est poli ou parce qu'il le pense, mais là, elle est presque certaine qu'il est honnête. Elle se sent rougir et elle est un peu surprise : même si elle a passé un bon moment, il doit avoir d'autres personnes avec qui parler de Quidditch, non ?

.

Elle retrouve Jane dans la salle commune, qui pétille de joie et qui lui raconte par menu l'après-midi qu'elle a passé avec sa sœur et son fiancé, Clarence Crabbe. Victoria est contente pour Jane et pour Laura aussi – elle sait que sa sœur craignait de ne pas faire un joli mariage à cause de leur mère et de tout le reste.

Le soir, quand elles remontent dans le dortoir, que Jane s'assied en tailleur sur son lit.

« Et toi, alors ?, demande-t-elle. Il y a du progrès avec Black ? »

Victoria secoue la tête :

« Il a dit qu'on y allait juste en amis et…

-Pfff, ils disent tous ça au début, contre-t-elle immédiatement. Je suis sûre que tu as tes chances ! Vous avez parlé de quoi ?

-Ben, de pas grand-chose au début, et puis on a parlé de Quidditch, c'était bien. »

Jane ouvre de grands yeux :

« De Quidditch ?, répète-t-elle. Mais c'est le meilleur moyen pour qu'il te prenne pour… Fais attention, il va finir par croire que tu es juste une pote, comme Jenkins ou Corban, jamais plus.

-Ça ne me dérangerait pas, murmure Victoria.

-Mais ça pourrait être tellement plus !, insiste Jane. Imagine la tête des deux autres si dans deux ans vous êtes fiancés… »

Victoria grimace à cette idée. Elle ne sait pas comment expliquer à Jane que cela ne la dérangerait pas d'être seulement amie avec lui, parce que cela lui semble plus simple, parfois, entre garçons que dans leur dortoir. Son amie n'insiste pas.

« Tu veux que je te mette du vernis à ongles ?, propose-t-elle brusquement. Comme ça, demain, il se rappellera que tu es une fille. »

Victoria hésite et puis acquiesce. Elle n'aime pas vraiment le vernis, mais elle est sûre de pouvoir convaincre Jane de lui mettre une couleur discrète, et elle aime bien quand son amie s'occupe de ses mains. C'est relaxant.

Avec un soupir, elle se laisse tomber sur le matelas pendant que Jane part à la salle de bain chercher ses affaires. Non, vraiment, elle a de la chance. Cette journée s'est beaucoup mieux passée que tout ce qu'elle avait imaginé.


	2. J'aime encor ma défaite

_**A/N :** Pour la petite histoire, si le profil de Morgan date de mes premières idées sur cet UA, c'est LP qui est venue vers moi un jour en disant : "J'ai une idée sale...". Comme pour la plupart des idées sales de LP, celle-ci était parfaite XD_

 _Juin 1967, le début de l'histoire, est la cinquième année de Morgan et Rodulphus, et la sixième année de Bellatrix, Carmine et Hector. 1972, c'est le scandale du Vivet Doré (cf chapitre 2 et 3).  
_

* * *

 **Juin 1967**

C'est une journée chaude et lourde de juin. Le soleil brille à peine, mais c'est suffisant pour que les élèves soient éparpillés dans le parc du château. Morgan a suivi le mouvement et révise avec un enthousiasme mitigé ses cours de Sortilèges. Il arrive à ignorer le brouhaha des conversations et des rires, mais soudain, un bruit d'éclaboussures suivi de cris lui fait relever la tête pour voir ce qu'il se passe. Il découvre Rodolphus qui sort du lac sous les rires et les encouragements de ses amis. Comme souvent, Rodolphus snobe les Serpentards de son année pour aller avec Black, Dolohov et Nott qui ont un an de plus que lui. S'agit-il d'un défi ? Une blague ? Sa robe mouillée colle à son corps et Morgan le regarde l'enlever pour la sécher. Il devrait détourner les yeux, c'est bien trop flagrant, mais le geste l'hypnotise et Morgan continue.

Il sursaute quand il relève les yeux vers son visage et découvre que Rodolphus l'a surpris. Il n'arrive pas à détourner la tête malgré sa peur et sa gêne. L'autre ne le fait pas non plus : lentement, ses lèvres se recourbent dans un sourire sans que Morgan ne sache ce qu'il veut dire. Son camarade abandonne son frère et ses amis pour se diriger directement vers lui, et il craint pendant une seconde…

« Tu aimes le paysage ? »

Les yeux de Rodolphus ont toujours été magnétiques, pleins d'une arrogance insolente à l'image du quatuor qu'il forme avec Black, Dolohov et Nott. Morgan sent le poids de ce regard entier tourné vers lui, se redresse un peu plus, refuse de baisser la tête ou de rougir. Ils ont le même âge et le même rang : un Bulstrode ne vaut peut-être pas un Black, mais il vaut bien un Lestrange.

« Oui, répond-il en étant incapable de trouver une réponse plus spirituelle. »

Il sent, en une seconde, que la scène pourrait basculer vers le flirt ou les insultes. Quelque chose se noue dans son ventre, un concentré d'excitation qui ressemble à la première fois où il s'est éloigné du sol sur un balai. Le sourire de Rodolphus ne disparaît pas, et s'élargit.

« Viens avec nous, répond-il. La vue est meilleure de près. »

Il lui tend une main pour l'aider à se relever, ne la relâche pas tout de suite. Morgan sent son cœur qui martèle sa poitrine. Il s'oblige à se tenir aussi droit que l'héritier qu'il est, même s'il est conscient du ridicule de la situation, quand Rodolphus est torse nu devant lui et qu'ils savent tous les deux la direction générale de leurs pensées.

.

 **Juin 1968**

Rodolphus s'étire lentement sur le lit avec un soupir.

« Vivement qu'on soit chez Carmine, murmure-t-il. J'en ai assez de ces matelas. »

Morgan hoche la tête. Il ne trouve pas les matelas spécialement inconfortables, mais le manoir Dolohov signifie une chambre où les gens toqueront avant d'entrer et aucune question sur qui dort où – difficile d'être toujours discret quand on partage son dortoir avec cinq autres personnes. Il avale sa salive et observe Rodolphus du coin de l'œil : il est détendu, le corps encore humide de sueur. Il est absolument glorieux ainsi, et Morgan rêve de le voir poser en Achille avec peut-être lui-même dans le rôle de Patrocle – il ne le demandera jamais parce que Rodolphus n'aimera jamais cette idée. Son visage est lisse de toute insatisfaction : un état rare que Morgan déteste perturber. C'est là où Rodolphus est le plus honnête et le plus affectueux. Il se risque enfin à poser la question qui le taraude, en se disant que c'est maintenant où Rodolphus risque le moins de se moquer de lui ou de se plaindre de ses sensibleries.

« Bellatrix ne se vexera pas ? »

Rodolphus rit franchement, mais c'est sans méchanceté. Il tourne la tête sur l'oreille et ses yeux perçants contemplent le corps de Morgan avec une certaine satisfaction.

« Et pourquoi donc ? Elle sait tout depuis le début. »

Et après un silence où Morgan ne dit rien des questions qui l'agitent, il ajoute :

« Il faut que tu rencontres notre seigneur. Les choses seront plus claires après. »

Morgan sent son cœur battre dans ses oreilles. Il ne sait pas s'il a envie de rencontrer l'homme dont ils parlent depuis si longtemps, celui qui fera advenir le monde dont ils rêvent tous. Il avale sa salive.

« Tu es sûr qu'il me trouvera… »

Il ne sait pas comment finir sa phrase. Le rire de Rodolphus chatouille son oreille. Il frissonne pendant que Rodolphus laisse courir ses doigts sur son corps.

« Tu es parfait, dit-il. Et tu t'inquiètes pour rien. Notre seigneur t'a déjà vu. »

Morgan fronce les sourcil. Rodolphus tape sa tempe d'un air entendu.

« Dans mes souvenirs, explique-t-il. Il aime bien observer les recrues que nous lui proposons…

-Tu… »

Il n'ose pas aller plus loin, conscient qu'il est en train de rougir. Rodolphus rit de nouveau en lui tapotant la joue et Morgan se sent un peu ridicule.

« Cela n'a aucune importance pour lui. »

Morgan n'y croit pas, mais ne dit rien. Cela n'a pas d'importance pour le moment, mais Rodolphus est fiancé et il le sera aussi.

.

 **Juin 1969**

« Il nous faut une idée, gronde Bellatrix. »

Ils sont dans le dortoir d'Hector, les autres élèves sont à Pré-au-lard. Carmine a ramené avec elle un stock de bouteilles de Whisky Pur-Feu qu'ils boivent directement au goulot. Morgan laisse l'alcool le réchauffer et résiste à l'envie de se retourner et de poser sa tête sur les cuisses de Rodolphus. Il ne veut pas de marque d'affection en public, et puis l'humeur de Bellatrix est déjà assez volatile depuis qu'elle a appris que sa petite sœur a accepté un rendez-vous avec un Sang de Bourbe et qu'elle n'a rien pu faire pour la détourner de cette idée.

« Laisse-moi faire, dit Hector. Quelques sorts, et le Tonks sera assez effrayé pour tout lâcher. C'est comme avec les Cracmols, là, dès qu'on leur fait un peu peur, ils oublient brusquement pourquoi ils râlent…

-Mais qu'est-ce qui l'empêchera de recommencer ?, proteste Carmine. Il y a des filles comme ça, une fois qu'elles ont goûté aux Sangs de Bourbe, elles sont accro. Regarde ma cousine ! S'il n'y a pas un bon mari derrière pour faire le ménage…

-Et on ne peut pas compter sur cette chiffe molle de Yaxley, ajoute Bellatrix en soupirant. Je parie qu'il ne pourra la monter qu'en se concentrant sur des runes sur le plafond… »

Un silence.

« Pourquoi tu ne la demanderais pas en mariage, Morgan ?, demande brusquement Bellatrix. »

Il ouvre de grands yeux. À côté de lui, Rabastan relève la tête.

« Oh, pourquoi pas ? Au moins, je sais que j'aurais un beau-frère que j'apprécie.

-Et tu saurais la mener au pas, murmure Hector qui évite le regard de Carmine. »

Morgan ouvre la bouche, hésite, implore Rodolphus du regard. Il veut refuser, mais il ne peut pas. Celui-ci sourit.

« Ce serait pratique, approuve-t-il. Mais avant, il faut se débarrasser du Tonks… Tu avais une idée, Hector ? »

Et pendant que les autres discutent de la meilleure manière de punir Ted Tonks, Rodolphus se penche à l'oreille de Bulstrode :

« Imagine-nous en beaux-frères. Aucune excuse nécessaire… »

Morgan hoche la tête, mais quelque chose en lui est glacé. C'est trop tôt, veut-il dire, mais tout autour de lui indique le contraire.

.

 **Juin 1970**

Rodolphus se laisse pousser les ongles et ils s'enfoncent presque douloureusement dans la peau de Morgan. Il ferme les yeux pour mieux savourer la pression dans son corps. Rodolphus est de mauvaise humeur, il a dû se passer quelque chose dans la Grande Salle. Quand il est arrivé dans le dortoir, il bouillait d'une colère qu'il a libérée en insultes contre les Sangs de Bourbe qui pervertissent tout ce qu'ils touchent, à monter des vengeances à leur encontre. Quand Morgan a été certain qu'il ne serait pas capable de se débarrasser de sa rage, il a pris les devants.

Rodolphus n'a que Rabastan et lui cette année. Ils se démènent tous les deux pour que ses revanches et ses idées ne provoquent pas trop de réactions de la part des enseignants. C'était une chose de les faire avec Bellatrix, Carmine et Hector, mais sans eux, leur position est devenue plus précaire, ce que Rodolphus ne veut pas comprendre. Leur seigneur leur a pourtant dit qu'ils ne devaient pas être trop connus pour le moment, qu'ils devaient rester dans l'ombre… C'est à Morgan de s'assurer que Rodolphus ne le décevra pas.

Une morsure à son épaule, entre passion et colère, distrait ses pensées. Il arque un peu plus les reins, enfouit sa main dans la chevelure de Rodolphus pour l'amener à appuyer un peu plus fort. Il veut que tout son corps dise ce qu'il ne peut pas prononcer : « passe ta colère sur moi. Je peux le supporter. »

Il se souvient des questions de sa mère lorsqu'il est rentré pour les vacances, sur Rodolphus, Bellatrix et les autres. Il se souvient lorsqu'elle a osé dire que peut-être ils le vampirisaient un peu trop. Il est rentré dans une colère noire et elle n'a pas insisté.

Elle ne peut pas comprendre que Rodolphus a besoin de lui pour tenir, pour supporter les frustrations de Poudlard et de ce monde à l'envers régit par la bien-pensance et les mensonges. Et Morgan a besoin de lui, de sa passion, de cette capacité infinie qu'il a à croire qu'ils pourront changer le monde bientôt.

Il ferme les yeux en sentant un coup de rein s'imprimer dans son corps et y répond. C'est de l'ordre du réflexe, aussi naturel que de respirer. Il laisse de côté la Grande Salle, Poudlard, et les yeux inquiets de sa mère et de ses frères. Rodolphus a besoin de lui.

.

 **Juin 1971**

« Oh, allez, Morgan, tu vas encore faire la gueule longtemps ? »

La question de Rodolphus est teintée d'impatience, et Morgan ne sait pas quoi lui répondre. Il veut lui dire : tu as couché avec Gore, mais Rodolphus a déjà répondu à ce reproche. C'était juste sur le moment, ça n'avait aucune importance. Si quelqu'un a le droit de se vexer, c'est Bellatrix et ils se sont entendus depuis longtemps à ce sujet. Morgan n'a rien à dire parce que Rodolphus ne lui a rien promis.

Que Morgan ait pensé qu'il y a quelque chose de plus, ce n'est pas de la faute de Rodolphus. L'intimité des esprits, c'est avec Bellatrix, pas avec Gore ou lui. Ils ne sont que… que quoi ? Des amants de passage ? Même lui, quand ils ont perdu leur virginité ensemble, quand ils se sont amusés de longues soirées d'été à inventer et réinventer le plaisir ? Même lui, qu'il a présenté à Voldemort, lui qui fait partie de ses intimes ?

Morgan s'est monté à la tête seul, comme un grand, et il a encore du mal à savoir que faire de tout ça – il sait juste que…

« Bordel, mais j'ai pas payé pour que tu me fasses une crise de jalousie !, lâche Rodolphus avec irritation. »

Morgan le coupe, le cœur battant parce qu'il connaît Rodolphus par cœur et qu'il est capable de tracer ses intentions au ton de sa voix.

« Je suis désolé. Je… Je vais me reprendre. »

Cela lui vaut un regard dubitatif. Morgan se force à sourire, à se détendre. Il se lève, tend une main à Rodolphus :

« Bellatrix et Carmine parlaient d'aller s'amuser. On les rejoint ? »

Rodolphus le toise encore suspicieusement, et enfin, un sourire apparaît sur ses lèvres. Il a décidé de croire que la dispute est bel est bien terminée et Morgan sent le soulagement l'envahir.

.

 **Juin 1972**

« Mais enfin, Morgan, à quoi pensais-tu ? »

Son père fait les cent pas dans le salon, la Gazette roulée dans son poing.

« Ce n'est pas notre faute !, proteste-t-il. C'est cette Skeeter, cela fait des années qu'elle est dans les jupes de Bella et de Carmine et qu'elle veut tous nous rouler dans la boue ! »

Il sait en les entendant que ses mots ne sont que la répétition fatiguée de ce que les autres ont dit.

« Je ne parle pas de ça !, explose ton père. Est-ce que tu te rends compte de ce que tu es en train de faire ?

-On voulait revenir aux sources, tente-t-il d'expliquer. »

Il y a un moment de silence. Sa mère porte une main à sa gorge, hésite.

« Est-ce que tu te rends compte de ce à quoi ça ressemble, de l'extérieur ?, demande-t-elle d'une voix étouffée.

-À des gamins gâtés qui font un caprice !, enchaîne son père sans mâcher ses mots. Des gosses qui sont assez riches pour chasser une espèce protégée juste pour leur bon plaisir ! Voilà à quoi ça ressemble Morgan ! C'est une conduite indigne d'un Bulstrode et surtout toi ! Strong heart and noble soul, pour l'amour de Merlin ! Nous n'avons jamais été de ces imbéciles qui se vautrent dans les plaisirs terrestres ! »

Morgan recule d'un pas. Il n'a jamais vu son père aussi en colère.

Plus tard, sa mère vient seule frapper à la porte de sa chambre. Il la laisse rentrer, sa propre colère devant l'injustice de la situation un peu apaisée. Elle s'assoie sur la chaise du bureau et ne dit rien pendant longtemps. Leurs regards s'évitent, et l'air est plein de mots qu'ils ne disent pas ni l'un ni l'autre. Finalement, elle se lève et prend ses mains dans les siennes.

« Les temps ont changé, dit-elle avec beaucoup de douceur. Et je suis d'accord avec toi que nous avons besoin d'inverser la tendance, mais nous ne remporterons pas la victoire ainsi. »

Elle se tait.

« Je m'inquiète pour toi, mon chéri, murmure-t-elle brusquement. »

Morgan veut ouvrir la bouche, éviter la question, refuser son inquiétude, mais elle a déjà quitté la pièce.

.

 **Juin 1973**

« Non, sérieux, vous n'avez jamais entendu parler de Stonewall là où tu vis ? »

Tommy le regarde avec étonnement. Morgan secoue la tête, mal à l'aise. Il est juste passé du côté Moldu parce qu'il avait entendu parler de ce bar comme un lieu de rencontre, et qu'il se sentait seul et exilé chez les amis de ses parents chez qui il passe ses vacances – à moitié contraint, à moitié volontaire. Tommy l'a abordé et dès qu'il a compris que Morgan était nouveau, il a pris sur lui de le présenter à ses amis et de l'inclure dans une conversation qu'il ne comprenait pas et il a fini par poser des questions.

« On vit un peu loin du monde dans ma famille, explique-t-il prudemment. »

Il y a un instant de silence qui a l'air compatissant. Il se demande si un tel niveau d'ignorance est normal pour celui qu'ils croient qu'il est. Sans doute : ses questions ont surpris, mais ont plus attiré une sorte de pitié didactique que des commentaires méprisants. C'est une situation étrange, quand il était prêt à jurer qu'il n'était venu que pour tirer son coup, oublier l'absence de Rodolphus et qu'il n'avait rien à apprendre des Moldus.

« Faut que tu nous accompagnes, décide Angel après quelques secondes. Franchement, c'est mieux que tu voies ça en face qu'on passe des heures à tout t'expliquer. »

Les autres hochent la tête avec un rien d'amusement. Elle interpelle un homme à l'autre bout de la salle :

« Hey, Ronnie, chérie ! Il reste toujours une place dans ta bagnole ? Parce qu'on a un petit qui doit absolument participer à la Pride à San Francisco avec nous ! »

Tommy lui tapote le bras avec affection et doit sentir un peu de son malaise.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, vieux. Tu peux venir comme tu es, personne ne te dira quoi que ce soit. L'important, c'est être nombreux et d'être visibles.

-Il dit ça, s'amuse Amin côté de lui, mais tu vas voir, il va sortir sa veste en cuir et ses lunettes d'aviateur.

-Retour aux sources, mon vieux, retour aux sources… »

Morgan les regarde tous, presque dépassé par leur énergie. Il hoche la tête, en se disant qu'il pourrait toujours se désister et ne jamais venir, mais il est curieux. Il y a quelque chose dans la pièce, une sorte d'énergie pugnace et joyeuse qu'il ne comprend pas mais qui le fascine. La main de Tommy reste sur son bras, chaude et assurée.

.

 **Juin 1974**

« Morgan ? »

La voix étouffée de sa mère le fait sursauter. Il pensait que tout le monde chez lui serait endormi à son retour – l'espérait, même. Mais sa mère est là dans une robe de chambre, ses cheveux dans tous les sens. L'attendait-elle ? Est-ce une insomnie, un hasard ? Ils se regardent : il est encore dans sa robe qu'il a porté pour aller chez Carmine. Elle est encore humide de sueur et de sang et il n'a qu'une seule envie : la brûler. Maintenant, il regrette de ne pas avoir pris le temps de lancer un Recurvite. Les yeux de sa mère se posent soudain sur son cou et elle a un petit sursaut. Elle remonte immédiatement ses yeux sur le visage de son fils et le dévisage comme s'il était un inconnu.

« Tu aurais dû te faire porter pâle, chuchote-t-elle. »

Morgan avale sa salive. Il aurait pu : il en avait envie. Mais les invitations se font rares depuis qu'il a renoncé à son statut d'héritier et il ne peut pas refuser les invitations de Carmine. Et même sans cela, il avait espéré… Il secoue la tête, et voit le visage de sa mère s'affaisser. Il a l'impression qu'elle a pris plusieurs années depuis l'été dernier et il s'en veut. Les yeux de sa mère dévient de nouveau vers son cou : mal à l'aise, Morgan y porte les doigts : il ne sent rien. Elle a déjà détourné les yeux, mal à l'aise.

« Est-ce que tu… »

Nina se ravise. Morgan se balance d'un pied sur l'autre mal à l'aise.

« Il est tard, tu devrais aller te reposer, murmure-t-elle à la place. »

Il hoche la tête et sent son regard dans son dos tandis qu'il s'éloigne dans le couloir. Une fois dans sa chambre, il peut enfin se déshabiller avec des gestes brusques et laisse tomber sa robe et le reste dans la cheminée. Il peut enfin lancer l'Incendio qu'il n'a cessé d'imaginer depuis que les jeux ont commencé, mais la vision des flammes ne lui apporte pas la satisfaction qu'il avait espérée. Il se retourne en décidant de prendre un bain, et est arrêté par son reflet dans le miroir. Il porte les mains à son cou : il y a du sang. Il avale sa salive. Cela a du être le dernier Moldu. D'habitude, les autres n'aiment pas le voir couler et préfèrent les sortilèges comme Doloris… mais il y a toujours des exceptions.

Il est saisi du besoin de faire demi-tour, d'expliquer à sa mère que c'est un accident, une erreur, que ce n'est pas ce qu'elle s'est imaginé. Il se retient. Elle saura que c'est un mensonge.

.

 **Juin 1975**

Morgan tourne sur lui-même dans l'appartement de Bath. Il est petit, mais il ne peut plus prétendre à plus grand. Il est déjà soulagé que sa mère et son oncle aient trouvé un terrain d'entente pour qu'il habite ici. Avec les dernières blagues de Carmine et de Bellatrix, il ne voulait pas leur infliger sa présence plus longtemps.

Et puis, s'il doit être franc avec lui-même, il ne supportait plus les regards de sa famille sur lui, ce mélange d'apitoiement et d'incompréhension, et ces soupirs qui signifiaient : même s'il le regrette, on ne peut plus revenir en arrière. Il n'est jamais arrivé à leur dire qu'il ne regrette pas d'avoir annoncé publiquement qu'il ne se marierait jamais avec une femme. Il regrette d'autres choses : la perte de son statut et l'éloignement de bien des amis. Il regrette la colère de Rodolphus et les moqueries méprisantes des autres depuis qu'ils ont découvert qu'il préfère aller draguer du côté des Moldus. Mais il ne regrette pas de l'avoir fait.

Il inspire un grand coup et sort sa baguette pour vérifier l'état des sorts de protection. C'est un vieil appartement familial, acheté à l'époque où les sorciers avaient été contaminés par la fascination des Moldus pour les eaux thermales. À part les sorts Anti-Moldus, tous les autres se sont détériorés. Il va devoir passer des jours à les restaurer et à les renforcer. Il n'a pas envie de subir les blagues que font les autres pour le punir. Il espère que s'il continue à faire le mort, ils finiront par se lasser. Ce serait logique : depuis la dernière mission pour le seigneur des Ténèbres, il sait qu'il n'a plus aucun intérêt à leurs yeux. Il n'était pas préparé au soulagement qu'il a ressenti à l'idée qu'il ne recevrait plus les invitations des Lestrange ou des Nott.

Il songe, vaguement, que si cela ne marche pas, il pourra toujours retourner en Amérique. Il s'y est toujours senti exilé, perdu au milieu des accents et de tant d'inconnus… Ce serait un déchirement – mais peut-être un déchirement nécessaire. Il soupire.

Un an. Il restera à Bath un an, et il verra ensuite. La solitude lui fera du bien.

.

 **Juin 1976**

Morgan effleure le bouquet d'étincelles de dragons et de pivoines dansantes.

Il ne peut pas voir les fleurs sans penser à madame Greengrass. Il ne sait toujours pas s'il va accepter sa proposition de l'accompagner au salon des Thornhope. Il en a envie, mais il se souvient de quelqu'un – Carmine ou Bellatrix ?– en train de se moquer de lui en disant qu'on n'avait qu'à tendre la main en une caresse pour qu'il remue la queue.

Mais madame Greengrass ne leur ressemble pas.

Il se souvient de sa première visite, lorsqu'il s'était confié à elle. Ses yeux s'étaient agrandis d'horreur lorsqu'il avait parlé des fêtes de Carmine – une horreur qu'il n'avait jamais été capable de ressentir auparavant – et elle avait fini par s'enfuir poliment. Mais elle était revenue avec un bouquet deux semaines plus tard et n'avait pas refusé le thé qu'il avait proposé. Et elle avait continué de venir avec des fleurs fraîches pour bavarder, alors qu'elle savait tout de lui.

Ils n'ont jamais reparlé de ce qu'il a fait avec les autres. Parfois, il veut en dire plus, simplement pour la voir horrifiée, simplement pour sentir le poids de ce qu'il a fait. Il en fait des cauchemars, lui, mais rien d'aussi violent que les yeux de cette femme lorsqu'il lui a tout dit la première fois… Lui, quand il y pense, il pense d'abord à Rodolphus, à la certitude qu'il allait le rejoindre plus tard, à la joie qui dansait dans ses yeux. Même après deux ans, il est toujours amoureux, qu'importe les Moldus qu'il rencontre dans les bars de Londres quand le silence de son appartement est trop insupportable. Amoureux en vain, amoureux malgré lui, amoureux et douloureusement conscient que Rodolphus est toxique et fou.

Peut-être qu'il acceptera l'invitation, finalement. Il a besoin de sortir, de rencontrer du monde. Les visites de madame Greengrass en sont la preuve.

Il prend une grande inspiration et s'assoit à son bureau pour griffonner son accord.


	3. Il est du sang d'Hector mais il en est

**A/N :** Pour l'historiette : le grand délire sur Cornélia, le _Cid_ et les Aligre qui ont des racines françaises est parti de presque rien. Léo Poldine venait de réécrire la première lettre de Cornélia et j'étais en train de sautiller sur ma chaise en découvrant dans ses mots la voix de ce personnage et elle y avait inclus une petite référence au _Cid_. Elle avait ensuite noté que bon, c'était quand même bizarre qu'une sorcière comme elle connaisse un dramaturge moldu, français qui plus est.

La référence était efficace et je voulais la garder. Du coup, Cornélia est devenue Cornélia Aligre – du nom d'une famille existante qui s'est éteinte à la fin du XIX° (il y a une page wiki si vous êtes curieux). Et puis comme tout le reste sur cette fic, cette petite référence a commencé à prendre de l'ampleur.  
Pour (l'autre) historiette : nous avions choisi le nom de Cornélia en références à trois personnages. Il aura fallu un an et une visite de Misty pour réaliser que la plus évidente (Corneille) n'en faisait pas partie…

Enfin, puisqu'on parle de prénoms : il y en a tout un déluge et tous ne sont guère importants. A vraiment retenir, je pense qu'il n'y a que celui d'Augusta que vous connaissez déjà puisqu'elle a épousé un certain Londubat qui a eu un fils nommé Franck et un petit-fils nommé Neville. Les autres… Je risque de reparler de Philippe, le grand-père, et on reparlera définitivement de Désirée – mais c'est une autre histoire...

Le titre est toujours une citation... mais cette fois d' _Andromaque_

* * *

 **Il est du sang d'Hector mais il en est le reste**

.

.

Les Aligre n'ont jamais tenté de cultiver une réputation d'excentriques. Bien sûr, ils portent un nom français, et cette seule origine donne un léger parfum de scandale. Cela a toujours amusé Cornélia qui est consciente que ses ancêtres Moldus comme sorciers ont tous été sérieux et économes : rien dans tous les récits qu'elle a entendu n'indique un goût général pour l'hédonisme ou la décadence.

Leur entrée dans le monde des Sang-Purs anglais s'est fait tout aussi sagement, raisonnablement et tactiquement. Elle peut certes supposer que les anglais sont plus puritains et que leurs ancêtres français l'étaient un peu moins – quoiqu'elle en doute. Lorsque le sujet vient sur la table, elle accuse le traditionalisme empoussiéré de la société Sang-Pur et sa capacité à scruter chacun de ses nouveaux arrivants à la recherche d'un seul défaut.

Dans le cas des Aligre, la seule chose capable de véritablement défrayer la chronique se trouve dans leur bibliothèque en l'objet des ouvrages éhontément Moldus. C'est un moyen de voir aisément qui ne fréquente pas sa famille, qui les notera comme s'il s'agissait d'une passion exotique pour le bizarre – sans réaliser que bien des mains continuent d'alimenter les étagères.

C'est à Poudlard que Cornélia a appris que non, lire Shakespeare et Keats n'était pas normal dans chaque famille – elle se doutait déjà que lire Racine et Hugo en français n'était pas habituel. Elle se souvient de la lettre émue qu'elle avait adressée à son grand-père qui faisait part de son incompréhension. La réponse ne s'était pas faite attendre :

« Ma chère, il existe effectivement une sorte d'élitisme dans nos cercles qui considère les Moldus comme des êtres sans aucune culture qui puisse intéresser les sorciers. Aucun argument ne fera changer d'avis ceux qui sont assez étroits d'esprits pour ne jamais examiner l'idiotie de ce présupposé. À ceux-là, je te conseille de parler leur langue et de dire : c'est une tradition familiale. Ils comprennent le pouvoir du sang et les bizarreries qui se transmettent comme des yeux verts et des hôtels particuliers insalubres. »

Pour toute l'ironie mordante de grand-père Philou, cependant, Cornélia admet sans peine que le goût pour les arts Moldus est une tradition qui se transmet de génération en une multitude d'histoires et de détails. Elle admet aussi volontiers qu'il s'agit d'un goût partiel qui ne s'étend généralement qu'au domaine de la fiction avec quelques sauts prudents du côté de la philosophie.

.

Le récit qui remonte le plus loin dans le temps concerne le bon mot de Marie-Madeleine à propos de son mari, qui avait vu la première du Cid en 1637 : « il tomba éperdument amoureux des mots, ce qui m'épargna bien des jalousies par la suite. ». La phrase est censée avoir été soigneusement écrite au début d'un exemplaire de la pièce richement relié et offert au mariage de son petit-fils. Le livre, selon les uns, a été perdu lors du départ en Angleterre, et selon les autres, est resté en France dans la bibliothèque que les cousins Moldus ont toujours oublié de restituer à la famille anglaise une fois installée. Toujours est-il qu'à un mariage Aligre, il est fréquent de retrouver parmi les cadeaux des exemplaires richement décorés de livres qui comportent ce petit message.

.

Le plus évident est le nom de leur domaine, Sobradine. Personne ne sait si Henri Aligre l'a choisi par amour pour les _Amadis de Gaule_ ou pour se moquer des anglais qui peinent à prononcer le nom correctement. Une histoire veut que sa femme lui ait interdit de nommer le domaine Picrochole en référence à Rabelais, mais comme la version change à chaque fois, Cornélia a des doutes quant à sa véracité. Évidemment, les _Amadis de Gaule_ sont présents dans leur bibliothèque, mais ils lui sont tombés des mains. Elle n'a jamais eu le goût de grand-père Philou pour les romans chevaleresques.

.

L'histoire la plus répétée – en dépit de l'envie des membres de la famille – concerne Athénaïs, la fille d'Henri Aligre – et date du temps de l'entrée des Aligre dans la société Sang-Pur. Le portrait de cette ancêtre respectable est suspendu dans la grande salle à manger qu'ils utilisent lors des repas de famille. Chaque fois, Athénaïs s'assure que tous les membres du dîner qui ont du sang Aligre dans leur veine maîtrisent toujours le français. Elle admet à grand peine que le vocabulaire et la grammaire ont changé en plus d'un siècle et que ses corrections ne sont donc pas toujours pertinentes, mais surtout, elle répète – dès qu'elle se sent prise en défaut par ses interlocuteurs – la réponse qu'elle fit à une matrone Sang-Pur anglaise qui lui demandait pourquoi elle s'entêtait à faire lire à ses enfants des classiques en français, Moldus qui plus est ! Athénaïs, à ce moment de l'histoire, pince les lèvres et répète avec émotion sa réponse : « Ah, madame ! Je n'ai peut-être pas le mal de ma terre, mais j'ai le mal de sa langue ».

C'est à l'adolescence que Cornélia comprendra en entier cette réponse : Athénaïs n'est jamais revenue en France après la Révolution, pour ne pas voir les « cicatrices que ces fous ont infligé à mon pays » – traumatisme qui semble s'étendre à toute une liste d'auteurs dont elle estime qu'ils ne sont pas été assez royalistes.

Ces deux règles ne se sont heureusement pas appliquées au reste de la famille Aligre, qui a profité de l'hôtel particulier du cousin Moldu – le seul des Aligre à être revenu en France y faire une brillante carrière politique à la suite de Napoléon.

.

L'une des histoires qui revient au contraire très rarement concerne un rayon de livres situés tout en haut de la plus grande bibliothèque dont les titres sont illisibles. Adolescente, elle en avait pris un par curiosité et l'avait feuilleté. Les caractères étaient anciens, les pages jaunies par le temps, et le tout lui avait semblé seulement vieux et inintéressant.

Quand elle avait demandé ce dont il s'agissait à son grand-père, il lui avait répondu :

« L'histoire veut qu'il s'agisse des achats d'une ancêtre du temps où elle était en France. Tous auraient été censuré par le pouvoir royal… »

Elle en avait conclu que les Moldus étaient aussi irrationnels que les sorciers et avait laissé cela de côté. Quelques années plus tard, Augusta avait regardé le même rayonnage de ses yeux perçants et s'était étonnée :

« On a du Sade, nous ? »

Elles avaient alors découvert qu'entre quelques tomes de Voltaire et de l' _Encyclopédie_ , il existait aussi _La philosophie du boudoir_ , _Errotika Biblion_ , _L'Ode à Priape_ et _Les Nuits de Paris_ qu'elles ne feuilletèrent que quelques secondes avant de les ranger – avec un lot nouveau d'interrogations sur les goûts de cette ancêtre.

.

Le souvenir préféré de Cornélia concerne les portraits qui se trouvent dans le bureau de grand-père Philou. Le premier est entre la bibliothèque et l'entrée, une toile qui représente mademoiselle Rachel et juste en dessous, un article de journal jauni par le temps qui l'encense pour son rôle de Bérénice. Elle sait que c'est l'arrière-grand-oncle Marius qui l'a acheté.

Juste à côté, il y a un autre portrait Moldu, de Coquelin cette fois, et en dessous :

« Le vicomte : Maraud, faquin, butor de pied plat ridicule !

 _Cyrano, ôtant son chapeau et saluant comme si le vicomte venait de se présenter :_

Ah ?… Et moi, Cyrano-Savinien-Hercule

De Bergerac. »

Elle avait dû apprendre la citation avant même de savoir ce qu'était Cyrano pour avoir le droit de rentrer seule dans le bureau de son grand-père. Elle a un vague souvenir de s'être plainte à un repas de famille de ne pas réussir à citer les prénoms dans l'ordre. L'arrière grand-tante Désirée, qui était encore en vie, avait éclaté d'un rire rauque et avait dit :

« C'est bien pour ça qu'il faut commencer tôt ! »

.

Elle se souvient aussi des rares fois où elle est rentrée dans le salon de sa tante Valéria et où elle a découvert, comme un écho à son père, une affiche de Mucha pour le Jeanne d'Arc avec Sarah Bernhardt et une affiche de Gérard Philippe faisant semblant de dévorer un livre.

Valéria n'est pas une lectrice aussi assidue que son frère, mais était rentrée dans la culture Moldue par une autre porte : elle avait trouvé un moyen d'enregistrer les films Moldus qui passaient au cinéma et de les projeter ensuite sur un mur blanc. Elle avait initié ses enfants, puis Augusta et Cornélia, au cinéma français et anglais – pour le meilleur comme pour le pire. Quand Augusta avait découvert qu'elle aimait le piano, elle se souvient de soirées familiales devant des films muets où sa sœur réinventait la musique « comme à l'époque ».

Le salon de Valéria est aussi le lieu d'un autre souvenir d'enfance. Lorsque sa tante les gardait – chose rare – et qu'elle estimait que les deux sœurs avaient été suffisamment sages, elles avaient le droit de feuilleter les catalogue de mode qui dataient de l'époque de sa belle-mère Désirée. Elles regardaient avec admiration les coupes des robes de la seconde moitié du XIX° et avec un intérêt un peu trouble les quelques catalogues de lingeries qui avaient échappé à l'attention de tante Valéria.

Mais comme le fait remarquer son père, le goût de la mode française a toujours été une marque des grandes familles de Sang-Pur, et probablement le seul intérêt qu'ils partagent avec les Black.


	4. Et l'ordre du destin

_**A/N :**_ _Et j'ai enfin pu trouver un titre de Corneille (de_ Cinna _et non du_ Cid _) après les deux dernières où je m'étais dirigée vers Racine !_

 _Et je suis désolée d'avance pour le moment un peu… complexe d'explication de théorie du voyage dans le temps. J'ai tenté de faire au plus simple. Ah, et on m'a fait remarquer (à juste titre) que tout ce que je dis est nié dans_ l'Enfant maudit _– ce qui est l'occasion pour moi de préciser que pour le moment, je m'appuie d'abord sur les livres, ensuite sur Pottermore tant que je peux... et que je n'ai ni lu ni l'envie de m'appuyer sur_ l'Enfant maudit _(ni sur_ Fantastic Beast).

.

 **Et l'ordre du destin qui gêne nos pensées  
N'est pas toujours écrit dans les choses passées**

.

« D'après Sulini Parikh, le danger des retourneurs de temps n'est pas dans le voyage en lui-même, mais dans le fait qu'ils opèrent dans un univers unique à cause de la continuité physique de celui qui voyage. »

Regulus regarde fixement Liam et ne répond rien. Son ami le pratique depuis assez longtemps pour comprendre qu'il doit s'expliquer plus simplement. Liam grimace parce qu'il est presque impossible de faire simple en parlant de voyage temporel, passe une main dans ses cheveux et reprend :

« Tu sais, ces deux études qui confirment que les voyages temporels réussis avec un retourneur de temps sont des boucles parfaites ? Elle propose l'idée que c'est parce que la personne qui voyage est dans un univers unique parce que son corps reste le même. »

Regulus laisse passer une seconde et réfléchi aux conséquences de ce que veut dire Liam. À côté de lui, Corban s'impatiente :

« Et ça fait quelle différence ?, demande-t-il.

-Cela veut dire que le modèle de Gerwick est possiblement incomplet, répond Liam. »

Il donne l'impression de sautiller à côté d'eux, comme souvent lorsqu'il est emporté par ses réflexions. Corban n'est pas aussi intéressé que Regulus par le voyage temporel, donc il met un peu de temps à comprendre ce dont il parle :

« Le truc qui dit que tout n'est que fatalité et que si on tente de changer le passé ou le futur, la personne qui le fait a toutes les chances de mourir en essayant ou que son action soit annulée ?

-Ouip, confirme Liam. Elle reprend une autre théorie, moldue je crois, qui dit que le futur est multiple et qu'il existe une infinité d'univers parallèles qui divergent les uns des autres sur des détails plus ou moins importants.

-Et qu'est-ce qu'ils en savent, les moldus ?, demande Regulus. »

Liam hausse une épaule.

« Rien ? Enfin, peut-être quelque chose, mais comme de toute façon c'est de la théorie pure, c'est pas comme si leur absence de magie pouvait changer quelque chose, si ? Et Parikh semble être plutôt convaincue. Elle dit que si on veut prouver cela, il faudrait trouver un moyen de voyager dans le temps seulement avec son âme, ou quelque chose comme ça. »

Regulus hoche la tête, et tombe dans un silence contemplatif. Il sait que la plupart des magies qui touchent à l'âme sont extrêmement dangereuses et souvent très proches des arts sombres. Cela signifie que la personne qui se lancera dans des expériences pour prouver cette théorie sera soit un fou inconscient, soit ignoré par la partie officielle du monde académique.

« Est-ce qu'elle parle d'âme spécifiquement ou est-ce qu'on peut réduire ça aux souvenirs ?, demande-t-il finalement. »

.

Cette conversation est une clef : sans elle, Regulus et Liam ne se seraient pas passionnés pour la question du voyage dans le temps et sur la manière de faire se déplacer uniquement des souvenirs à la manière d'une pensine.

.

Prenons un peu de recul.

Dans cet univers, Regulus Black s'ennuie et s'amuse à inventer une formule qui lui permettrait de faire réintégrer ses seuls souvenirs dans le passé. Il s'ennuie, la prononce, et l'oublie en pensant qu'elle n'a pas fonctionné. Il ne la prononce pas. Ou encore, Corban l'interrompt et il laisse de côté ses recherches. Dans de multiples univers, Regulus se réveillera avec le souvenir de sa mort cinq ans plus tard. Dans d'autres, il continue d'exister comme auparavant. Dans ces premiers univers, il connaît une multitude de destins. Il finira à Azkaban. À Saint Mangouste. Il tentera de joindre Ramarus Greengrass. Parfois, Cornelia Greengrass sera suffisamment curieuse pour lui répondre et entamer une correspondance avec cet inconnu. Parfois, elle écartera la lettre comme étant celle d'un mécontent qui utilise de grands mots pour une vengeance personnelle.

.

Prenons encore plus de recul et concentrons-nous sur trois autres personnages.

Dans de multiples univers, Sirius Black et James Potter ont décidé de haïr Severus Rogue. S'il est presque impossible pour eux de bien s'entendre, la férocité de leur relation n'est pas une fatalité – même si elle est encouragée par leurs différences de classe, de maison, de rapport à la magie et à la morale, par la personne de Lily Evans ou par la réputation des serpentard au sein de Poudlard. Malgré tout cela, dans certains univers, Severus Rogue n'est pas toujours la cible privilégiée des blagues de plus mauvais goût des maraudeurs et n'a pas pour seule obsession d'être celui qui leur donnera une leçon.

Nous sommes en 1976. Dans bien des univers, Severus Rogue est en cinquième année. Solitaire et peu sympathique, il est une cible de choix pour ceux qui osent braver sa capacité à inventer de nouveaux sorts. Revanchard et avide de reconnaissance, il est obsédé par le fait de se venger du groupe de Gryffondor qui s'acharne sur lui. Qu'a-t-il d'autre à faire cette année-là ? Sa maison est fidèle à elle-même : refermée sur ses membres, secrète et fière, le nom du seigneur des Ténèbres y circule à voix basse. Les intrigues et les rivalités ne changent guère : le statut quo doit pouvoir durer toute la scolarité.

Ce printemps-là, Severus Rogue est approché par Regulus pour lui donner des cours de potion. Le jeune Black peut le faire pour bien des raisons. Sa cousine Narcissa lui a demandé cette faveur pour son fiancé, ou bien parce qu'il est parfaitement conscient que Slughorn n'a rien à lui apprendre. Il peut aussi le faire parce qu'il a menti à son frère, qu'il est revenu dans le passé et qu'il a décidé de renverser Voldemort. C'est seulement dans ces derniers univers que Severus entend donc les pointes que Regulus lance à Rowland Avery, Aubrey Mulciber et Samuel Wilkes.

Évidemment, Severus peut y réagir de différentes manières. Il est encore temps de demander à Regulus de partir pour ne pas être pris dans une bataille entre Sangs-Purs qui ne le concerne pas. Il peut ignorer cela et se concentrer sur la tâche qui l'occupe depuis deux ans , celle de découvrir ce que font James Potter, Sirius Black et leurs amis. Il peut aussi se demander quel est le changement dans l'équilibre des pouvoirs qui a conduit à cette situation et à quoi est en train de jouer cet imbécile.

.

Revenons sur Sirius Black : dans cet univers, il vient d'apprendre que son jeune frère a passé sa nuit à l'infirmerie et qu'il a été attaqué. Furieux – parce que c'est une année où Sirius est perpétuellement furieux et se débat dans une colère qui menace de l'étouffer – il se rend immédiatement chez les serpentards et exige de le voir. Parfois, il ne trouve personne pour relayer sa demande, tant les membres de la maison sont circonspect face à lui. Parfois, ils sont incapables d'avoir une conversation et finissent par se disputer et Regulus n'osera pas écrire dans son journal que leur distance est trop grande pour qu'ils puissent se comprendre, qu'importe l'inquiétude de Sirius et l'admiration que Regulus lui porte encore. Parfois, ils arriveront à avoir une conversation. Parfois, Sirius choisira de devenir le garde du corps de son frère, qu'importent les conséquences et les nombreuses disputes que cela causera entre eux. Parfois, qu'importe l'issue de sa conversation avec Regulus, Sirius oubliera ses bonnes résolutions et se tournera vers son souffre-douleur usuel : Severus Rogue. Parfois, au contraire, Sirius concentrera toute sa colère sur ceux qui ont osé attaquer son frère et les rendra indistinctement coupables de tous les maux de la terre : Avery, Mulciber et Wilkes.

.

Revenons à Severus Rogue : son ancien élève a été attaqué par ses camarades de dortoir, et Sirius Black le laisse miraculeusement tranquille. Sa réaction peut varier : parfois, il choisit de faire front avec Avery, Mulciber et Wilkes parce que les grands principes rageurs de Potter et Black l'irritent plus que raison, et parce qu'il est incapable de comprendre comment le reste du monde peut y être aveugle – le reste du monde, ou seulement Lily Evans. Mais souvent, il se met en retrait : il est un ami de circonstance du trio qui partage son dortoir et n'est leur allié que pour éviter de devenir leur souffre-douleur – son statut de sang-mêlé le pose déjà suffisamment en victime. Et ma foi, cela l'arrange que ce soit le jeune Black qui mette un coup de pied dans la fourmilière.

Mais Severus n'a pas oublié d'être bête : il se demande si ce changement va aboutir à un autre rapport de force au sein des serpentards. Il se demande à quel point Regulus avait cela en tête lorsqu'il a commencé à provoquer les trois autres, quand le reste de l'école le voit comme une victime. Severus est prêt à parier que c'est le cas : tout lui semble trop intentionnel de la part de Regulus. De là, il observera avec d'autant plus d'attention les actions du jeune Black. D'abord sa distance presque méprisante avec Gibbon et McNair, alors qu'il supportait, auparavant avec un intérêt flatteur, leurs compliments. La manière dont il ne laisse personne oublier qui l'a attaqué et dont il tente de se placer en protecteur de tous ceux qui souffre de leurs mains. Severus ne sait pas s'il est le seul à voir l'ironie de ce renversement. Regulus Black le joue très bien, presque avec naïveté et personne ne fait de remarques… Mais qui oserait en faire, à propos d'un Black ?

Regulus ne s'arrête pas. C'est cela qui perturbe le plus Severus : il continue d'agir ainsi avec des inconnus, d'une manière qui semble désintéressée. Qu'est-ce qui relie Regulus à cette née-moldue de Gryffondor devant laquelle il s'excuse ? À la Poufsouffle sur laquelle s'acharne McNair et Gibbon ? Pourquoi s'est-il pris de l'envie de faire rentrer la petite Selwyn dans l'équipe de Quidditch ?

Cela n'a strictement aucun sens.

Ou plutôt, Severus est persuadé que cela en a un, parce que Regulus Black ne semble oubliable et maladroit qu'en comparaison avec son frère. Il y a quelque chose qui est en train de se mettre en marche, quelque chose d'ambitieux et il est prêt à parier que s'il veut tirer son épingle du jeu, il a intérêt à être du bon côté… Mais quel _est_ le bon ? Le jeune Black dépense beaucoup d'énergie, mais il est seul, ou entouré d'alliés médiocres… Severus continue de l'observer et se promet de démêler les fils de l'énigme.

.

Revenons chez les gryffondors avec Sirius Black et ses amis. La colère de Sirius leur est devenue aussi habituelle que les repas dans la Grande Salle, un fait de l'existence avec lequel on doit composer. Seul James Potter et, parfois, Remus Lupin arrivent à le canaliser – et encore, seulement en le redirigeant vers une autre cible. L'agression de Regulus – son petit-frère dont il voit les cernes grandir et le visage se fermer – est devenue son nouveau leitmotiv : comment a-t-il pu ne rien voir ? Brusquement, ses priorités changent. Il hait toujours aussi profondément Severus Rogue, mais il n'a de cesse de se venger – là sont les vrais ennemis, là est le vrai danger. Il échafaude des plans et des plans et des plans et n'écoute pas ses amis quand ils lui disent que c'est une obsession.

.

Et c'est ainsi que l'on aboutit à la date du 11 juin 1976. Dans bien des univers, c'est une date centrale dans les vies de Severus Rogue et de Sirius Black : il a provoqué encore et encore Sirius à propos de Remus et de son secret. Sirius est plein de colère et de frustration et d'une rage d'autant plus forte qu'il ne lui reste que quelques moments avant de quitter Poudlard et de revenir dans une famille qu'il hait profondément. Sirius ne réfléchit plus, ce jour-là, comme il ne réfléchissait pas les jours précédents. Il ne pense pas aux conséquences : il veut détruire quelque chose. Alors il donne à Severus le moyen d'arrêter le Saule Cogneur sans penser une seule seconde qu'il peut en mourir, qu'il peut couvrir les mains de son ami de sang.

Mais dans cet univers ?

Dans cet univers, il s'agit d'une banale journée d'examen pour Severus qui tente toujours de comprendre les manigances du jeune Black et dont le principal intérêt est d'éviter Avery, Mulciber et Wilkes. Sirius a passé bien plus de sa rage à protéger son frère depuis un mois et s'en tient à des jeux moins mortels dans la salle d'examen. Et Regulus Black ? Il reçoit une lettre et décide d'emprunter un livre moldu à la bibliothèque.

Et leurs vies continuent.


	5. Songe songe Céphise à cette

_**A/N :**_ _Je ne sais pas à quel point c'est ouvertement visible dans cet AU, mais j'aime beaucoup les narrateurs qui ne sont pas fiables. C'est une des raisons pour lesquelles je voulais absolument faire ce point de vue de George qui tombe beaucoup dans tout ce que Regulus ne dit pas – même s'il n'est pas non plus un narrateur plus fiable à son encontre que Regulus dans ses journaux._

 _Et pour une fois, le titre vient d'Andromaque de Racine._

.

 **Songe songe Cephise à cette nuit cruelle**

.

Tu viens à peine d'ouvrir ta bouche que tu maudis ta grande gueule. Tu ne voulais pas le faire, mais voir Regulus se refaire sa virginité te mets en rage. Tu aurais voulu le voir hésiter, mais il n'a rien dit. Son visage est resté lisse, et tu as tourné les talons avant de l'entendre te répondre parce que tu savais que tu n'aurais pas ce que tu souhaitais. Tu voulais le voir admettre que ce ne sont que des mots et des postures et qu'il ne veut rien faire. Au moins entre lui et toi.

Tu sais qui est Regulus Black mieux que les autres : tu le sais parce que tu n'as pas été son ami ni son ennemi et que tu partages ton dortoir avec lui depuis quatre ans. Tu sais que ses beaux discours ne sont que des paroles en l'air – de la merde en boîte. Il a beau dire qu'il sait ce que c'est que d'être attaqué, harcelé, que c'est insupportable, tu sais aussi ce qu'il n'a pas dit pendant quatre ans. Toi, _toi_ , tu sais ce que c'est. Tu as été la première victime de Max et Walden le fils Abbot qui n'a pas atterri au bon endroit, celui qui s'est retrouvé seul dans les cours où il fallait se mettre par paire, la cinquième roue du carrosse – pas assez haut pour être respecté, pas assez bas pour être ignoré. George-sans-ami, George-la-fillette, George-dans-ta-gorge… George, juste assez haut pour oser prétendre qu'un Abbott vaut bien un Black – mais pas assez, jamais _assez_ , pour être à la hauteur de tes ambitions.

Surtout : tu sais que Regulus ferme les yeux. Qu'il a laissé faire pour avoir la paix, pour ne pas se mouiller. Oh, il peut bien mentir, dire qu'il ne s'était rendu compte de rien ! C'est ce qu'il dira si tu ouvres ta bouche, et c'est trop tard, maintenant, parce que si tu parles, tu seras un jaloux, un suiveur. Crétins, tous !

Toi tu sais qu'il n'avait qu'à regarder, que s'il a regardé, il a refusé d'agir.

Pourquoi changerait-il maintenant ?

Mais non : il tortille du cul, il fait la sainte Nitouche qui découvre la vie. Pur et innocent trop haut pour avoir découvert avant la réalité de la vie.

Conneries !

.

Oh, oui, il a senti passer sur sa belle gueule ce que ça veut dire d'avoir des gens qui sont déterminés à le voir souffrir.

Mais qu'en est-il de savoir que les autres ne s'arrêteront pas – pas dans dix jours, pas dans un mois, pas dans l'année ? Que sait-il du reste – des moments où tu as emprunté la même route sans savoir pourquoi, où tu t'es laissé faire, sans savoir pourquoi et où… Que sait-il des petits murmures à ton oreilles, des sorts, des « c'était juste une blague » quand tu sais le degré de malveillance derrière ?

Rien.

Non : il ne connaît rien du harcèlement, de la répétition. Il n'a eu que sa bouche en cœur de détruite, une seule fois, juste assez pour jouer les martyrs, jamais assez pour _savoir_.

Connard.

Et il est là, à se coudre des habits de justiciers. Il est là à se pavaner comme si parler à Poudlard servait à quelque chose, comme s'il n'était pas aussi complice que les autres.

Mais il est un putain de Black ! Il a la famille, l'argent, et s'il n'a pas une cour à la manière de Montague ou d'Avery, il n'en est pas loin non plus – il pourrait.

Alors à chaque fois que Black ouvre la bouche pour parler de harcèlement, d'agression ou de violence, tu as envie de le cribler de sorts, de lui faire avaler du veritaserum et de l'interroger pour voir la vérité couler comme du poison hors de ses lèvres. Ce sont des foutaises ! Tout ce bordel est un mensonge que personne ne conçoit – et ceux qui savent se taisent pour préserver leur petit confort égoïste.

Et certes, tu ne comprends ni comment Regulus a pu vexer Avery et ses sbires à ce point, ni pourquoi il s'est lancé dans cette campagne…

Mais bon sang, son air affecté te donne envie de le rouer de coups. Il avait le même, même avec Corban, et tu hais que son mensonge soit si vaste, si complet. Tu veux l'accabler de sorts dès que tu vois sa tête un peu baissée, ses yeux tristes et ses lèvres mélancoliques parce que tout ça annonce ses grands discours et ses belles intentions et ses interventions publiques – et tu refuses de les avaler.

Tu sais ce qu'il est dans le cercle de votre chambre. Tu te souviens des jours où Walden te cherchait et où tu répondais et où il regardait cela en arbitre. Tu te souviens des fois où il souriait, amusé, et où Max sentait qu'il ne pouvait pas lancer de sorts. Tu te souviens des fois où il a arrêté Walden parce que ses mots n'étaient pas justes, ou pas digne de son rang. Tu te souviens surtout de toutes les fois où il n'a rien fait et où tu savais que le lendemain, Max et Walden te retiendraient avant les cours et où tu passerais toute la journée à dissimuler les sorts que tu n'aurais pas su éviter.

Tu te souviens.

Et tu as beau haïr Max et Walden et les mépriser ouvertement, cela n'atteint pas les sommets que tu ressens pour Regulus. Les deux autres sont au moins honnêtes dans leur cruauté, ils n'ont ni remord ni mauvaise conscience. Ils aiment faire souffrir et tu as été longtemps assez faible pour les laisser faire ils se sont détournés de toi quand cela a été trop difficile et qu'ils ont trouvé d'autres cibles plus simples. Regulus ? Regulus ment. Regulus a le luxe de détourner les yeux et de jouer les innocents. Regulus peut jouer les justiciers et les gens le croiront – mais il peut tout aussi facilement désigner d'autres cibles futures.


	6. Quidditch et société sorcière

Quidditch et société anglaise : une relation complexe

 **4\. Un lieu d'intégration ?**

Le Quidditch occupe donc une place sociale importante dans la société sorcière. Lieu facile d'accès, populaire mais aussi lieu de mémoire et de tradition, il incarne un sport qui rassemble la société dans son ensemble, qu'importe l'origine et la classe sociale.

Ce rôle social a été longtemps essentiel à l'équilibre de la société sorcière jusqu'au XXIème siècle. En effet, à une époque où les grandes familles sorcière tenaient la majorité du pouvoir politique, le Quidditch représentait le seul espoir d'une ascension sociale rapide pour des personnes d'origine modeste – nés-moldus ou sang-mêlés de familles récentes. Il représentait très souvent un moyen de croire que le système social n'avantageait que peu les grandes familles et qu'on pouvait se passer de leurs réseaux. Les autres disciplines magiques demandent une bonne culture générale et des bibliothèques familiales accumulées au fil des générations : il n'est pas impossible d'y réussir, mais il faut généralement trouver un mentor ou un mécène pour avoir les entrées nécessaires à une reconnaissance sociale souvent très tiède. Cela explique que les nés-moldus et les sangs-mêlés aient choisis en majorité des carrières dans l'enseignement, le fonctionnariat ou dans des disciplines moins légitimes ou plus récentes. Le Quidditch est un espace où la réussite d'un Né-Moldu semble normale à l'ensemble de la société. Par exemple, le _Quidditch à travers les âges_ présente une parité presque parfaite dans les personnalités présentées que les autres livres d'histoire sorcière peinent à atteindre malgré les actions d'associations nés-moldus pour mettre en valeur leur influence dans la société sorcière.

Ce rôle est assumé parmi les élites. En 1832, Hannibal Evermonde affirme dans un discours : « o _n ne peut certes pas observer de différence dans les prouesses physique entre les moldus et les sorciers. Là où la supériorité du sang se fait sentir, ce sont dans les prouesses magiques que permettent le choix répété d'alliances de sang_ ». En 1906, Roderick Lestrange s'amuse dans une lettre : « _tout le monde peut faire fonctionner un balai, mais c'est à l'épreuve du transplanage que l'on sépare le bon sang du mauvais_ ». Ces exemples illustrent bien comment on peut rationaliser que le Quidditch ne soit pas un lieu où la supériorité du sang puisse s'exprimer. Cela n'empêche pas Justin Gore de demander dans un article virulent qu'on demande aux sportifs de prouver la pureté de leur sang en 1937 ou la famille Woodcroft de cesser son mécénat pour l'équipe de Préaulard en 1915 en affirmant qu'ils ne veulent plus soutenir un sport « _qui a tant été infiltré par la vermin_ e ». Ces dernières prises de positions sont extrêmement rares, même dans les familles acquises aux idées sages et même pendant le XXème siècle lors des moments de paniques des grandes familles de Sang-Pur. Le Quidditch rassemble presque par définition.

Il y est donc normal de voir des sorciers de naissance obscure réussir leur carrière. Joan Forbes dont la carrière se déroule entre 1978 et 2021 raconte dans ses mémoires : « J'ai aimé passionnément le Quidditch parce que c'était un lieu où les gens s'attendaient à ce que je gagne. Ce que je faisais sur le terrain de Poudlard était de mon seul mérite et mes succès n'étaient pas soumis à l'examen de la chance et de ma relation avec mes enseignants et mes camarades. »

Comment expliquer qu'une telle tolérance perdure même aux moments les plus hystériques de la pureté du sang ? Une raison évidente peut tout de suite être avancée : si une carrière dans le Quidditch peut mener à une bonne intégration symbolique dans la société sorcière et à un certain enrichissement des joueurs, ce succès ne se traduit que très rarement dans un rôle actif dans le pouvoir décisionnaire sorcier. Bien sûr, il est possible que les joueurs utilisent leur renommée pour défendre des causes qui leur tiennent à cœur, mais il s'agit d'initiatives personnelles. Elles tombent toutes sous le coup d'une injonction paradoxale : les joueurs de Quidditch sont des membres importants et célébrés de la société, ils sont importants, peuvent utiliser leur célébrité pour fédérer la société sorcière, mais ils ne peuvent pas espérer la _changer_.

La carrière de Jonathan Spinnet (1929-1967) représente en de nombreux points l'exception qui confirme la règle. Fils naturel d'Ewan Crabbe, il fait des études plutôt moyennes à Poudlard où il se fait déjà remarquer comme capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor. Il continue sa carrière de joueur professionnel dans les années qui suivent, et permet aux Catapultes de Caerphilly de se propulser à la première place du championnat anglais pendant six ans de suite, et permet à l'équipe d'Angleterre d'obtenir la troisième place à la Coupe mondiale de Quidditch de 1932 et la seconde place à celle de 1936. Il s'illustre aussi en inventant plusieurs manœuvres de coopération entre attrapeurs et batteurs dont évidement la pince de Spinnet. Sa simplicité et son charisme l'ont rendu très populaire, ce qui joue un grand rôle lors du procès Spinnet-Crabbe. En effet, les héritiers d'Ewan Crabbe découvrent en 1948 que leur père lègue à sa maîtresse quelques objets sentimentaux et la propriété où elle était installée depuis plus de trente ans, et veulent faire annuler le testament. Pendant le procès, Jonathan Spinnet sait utiliser ses connaissances en relations publiques et sa popularité pour se présenter en fils respectueux et modeste, laissant aux médias le soin de compléter par : « victime de l'avidité de sangs-purs aigris ». Durant les vingt années qui suivirent, il interviendra à de nombreuses reprises pour mobiliser l'opinion dans plusieurs combats pour l'égalité de fait entre les sang-purs et le reste de la société sorcière. En 1968, les Réformistes lui proposent de candidater pour le siège de McMillan contre Antonin Dolohov pour les Sages et il parvient à remporter un scrutin qui s'annonçait serré.

Son impact dans la société lui permet de servir d'exemple en oubliant généralement la présence de son père. En effet, les enfants naturels sont reconnus par la société Sang-Pur dès lors que leur parent les reconnaît – et c'était certainement le cas d'Ewan Crabbe, qui s'est toujours débrouillé pour être présent et aider leurs études. Jonathan Spinnet n'a certes pas de nom, mais il n'est pas non plus étrangers aux calculs politiques et aux mœurs des Sang-Purs et a certainement su en jouer tout au long de ses carrières. Il serait erroné de voir dans Jonathan Spinnet un avatar de la bonne société Sang-Pure. Cependant il serait tout aussi gênant d'oublier qu'il n'en possédait pas les codes qui lui ont permis d'éviter les maladresses de mauvais goût. Il ne faut pas oublier que de son vivant, son père l'a présenté à ses amis et qu'il a toujours eu ses entrées dans des fêtes et des salons qui lui seraient restés clos sans le nom de son père pour le soutenir. On se souviendra par exemple du moment où sa mère étant malade, il n'hésite pas à prendre pour lui le nom de Crabbe afin qu'un médecin méprisant prenne au sérieux l'affliction de Mme Spinnet. Dans ses mémoires, il remarque juste après la venue d'Aurora Prewett pour lui proposer d'être candidat au siège sortant : « j'étais un pari intéressant pour les Réformistes, enthousiasmés par ma carrière et les causes que je choisissait de défendre. Mais pour quelqu'un comme Aurora et la majorité des personnes qui voteraient pour moi, j'étais aussi bien le joueur célèbre que celui de mon père, dont le nom n'avait cesser de résonner dans la salle d'audience le liant définitivement avec le miens. »

Malgré ces remarques perspicaces, Jonathan Spinnet croit dans la capacité du Quidditch à gommer les classes sociales. Sous son influence, cette caractéristique en devient un exemple presque officiel : les discours des Moralistes sous Greengrass ou Black au tournant du XXIème siècle, le Quidditch occupe une place importante dès qu'il s'agit de prouver que tout le monde peut réussir grâce à leur talent. Selon eux, il faut transposer cet esprit d'équipe et d'équité aux autres aspects de la vie professionnelle sorcière.

Mais au-delà des discours, au-delà de Spinnet qui sert en terme d'exemple, il est compliqué de trouver des réponses pratiques sur la manière dont pourrait s'opérer une telle transition et encore plus compliqué de trouver des initiatives suivies qui tentent de trouver d'autres moyens pour rassembler l'ensemble de la société. C'est ce que dénonce la Ligue d'Avancement des Droits des Nés-Moldus (LADNM) de manière régulière. Ainsi dans un tract de 2007 :

« On nous le dit : le Quidditch est un exemple. Ce n'est pas le cas. Le Quidditch est une exception et renforce par essence l'inégalité entre les nés-moldus et les nés-sorciers. On nous demande pourquoi vouloir l'égalité quand elle est déjà effective quand on voit la carrière de Joan Forbes ou de Wilda Griffith ! Et même lorsqu'on tente d'aligner exemple après exemple – qui s'est vu refuser un apprentissage, qui un prêt sous prétexte que leurs parents n'étaient pas solvables par les gobelins, qui n'a cessé de se faire reprocher son manque de connaissances du monde sorcier – on nous rétorque qu'il ne s'agit que de questions de personnalité ! Le Quidditch est un _protego_ qui permet de ne pas regarder la réalité en face et d'admettre que le système sorcier n'est pas fait pour intégrer les nés-moldus.

À cela, il faut répondre : non. Non : nos chances ne sont pas égales, notre traitement ne l'est pas non plus, et toutes les carrières brillantes de Quidditch n'y suffiront pas. Attendre passivement que le monde imite le Quidditch ne fonctionnera pas ! Il nous faut lutter activement contre les inégalités pour espérer les résoudre. »

Il faut cependant mitiger cette analyse systémique. Elle est efficace et juste, mais elle laisse de côté que les histoires du « perdant qui gagne » sont un motif récurrent dans la manière d'aborder les joueurs. Cela ne se limite pas à la question de la naissance, mais aussi des origines sociale, de popularité et de talent. L'analyse de cette manière de raconter le Quidditch et ses ressorts font l'objet de notre chapitre suivant.


	7. La pièce vide

_**A/N :** Ceci est un OS écrit dans le cadre des Nuits du Fof, où nous avons une heure pour écrire à partir d'un mot, ici « Maman »._

 _Je ne pensais pas écrire sur l'UA Regulus, mais le thème était parfait pour aborder un des sujets dont nous ne parlons pas dans l'univers mais qui a sa petite importance pour l'intrigue. Nous sommes au printemps 1976._

.

 _ **La pièce vide**_

.

Il y a dans le manoir Greengrass une pièce dont nul ne serait capable de deviner la fonction. Elle est plutôt spacieuse, bien éclairée et elle donne sur le jardin. Été comme hiver, le soleil fait danser l'ombre des branches sur le parquet lisse. Les murs sont d'un orange très clair, presque beige, qui avait été chaleureux avant d'être délavé par la lumière.

Contre la fenêtre, il y a un bureau. Contrairement au secrétaire de Cornélia, il ne contient pas des piles de lettres bien ordonnées et quelques livres coupés par des marques-pages contrairement à celui de Ramarus, il ne déborde pas de piles de feuilles, dossiers et brouillons à moitiés finis régis par la mémoire de celui qu'il occupe plus que par la logique.

Non. Ce bureau est presque vide, occupé par quelques cartons d'archives dont les étiquettes trahissent l'ancienneté, sans nul doute des héritages d'un grand-oncle dont personne ne savait quoi faire. Contre un des murs latéraux, il y a un cheval de bois dont l'oreille a été mal recollée, caché par plusieurs malles empilées les unes sur les autres dont seul l'elfe de maison serait capable d'en retrouver le contenu. Contre l'autre mur, une étagère qui ne contient qu'une caisse de jouets en bois poussiéreux, et un fauteuil à bascule dont le tissus orné n'a gardé que les reliquats de sa beauté d'origine. Et puis… C'est tout, comme si cette pièce avait eu l'ambition de devenir un débarras, mais que cette idée avait été abandonnée avant d'être réalisée. Comme pour attester de cet échec, la porte en reste toujours fermée.

Aussi, ce soir-là, quand Ramarus la trouve ouverte et devine à l'intérieur la silhouette de son épouse, il oublie immédiatement les dossiers sur lesquels il voulait son avis. Il hésite à l'entrée, incertain d'être le bienvenu. La clarté de la lune est insuffisante pour voir la caisse et le cheval, mais il sait qu'ils sont là et c'est assez pour donner à l'endroit l'aura d'un sanctuaire.

Que voit Cornélia, devant cette fenêtre ? Qu'imagine-t-elle ?

« Tu es là, remarque-t-elle quand elle se retourne. »

Il hoche la tête. Il n'ose pas l'inviter à sortir, n'ose pas rentrer. Cela ne lui ressemble pas d'être incertain tant ils aiment leurs routines et tant la vie commune les a lissé à l'autre. Et pourtant…

Quand elle sort, elle a une lettre à la main. Il la détaille et finit par reconnaître l'écriture de celui qu'ils nomment l'inconnu de Poudlard. Il ne sait empêcher ni l'inquiétude, ni l'irritation qui le traverse devant ce constat. Elle suit son regard, et puis le fixe dans les yeux avec une once de sévérité.

« Je sais qu'il n'est pas Hadrien, dit-elle en reprenant une conversation qui semble ne jamais cesser de revenir. »

Il tente de sourire, sait que ses muscles font une mimique qui ne ressemble pas à l'expression qu'il veut avoir et le trahit. Il est tard, il est las. Il ne dit pas « je sais que tu sais », ni ne formule les doutes qu'il a à ce sujet. Les doigts de Cornélia se referment sur le papier et le froissent.

« Il serait juste sorti de Poudlard, dit-elle. »

Elle ne pose pas la question qui plane dans le silence, parce qu'elle est inutile et surtout inutilement cruelle. Il ose enfin prendre sa main et desserrer ses doigts avant qu'ils n'abîment le papier. Il en lisse machinalement les plis, et Cornélia se retourne pour fermer la porte de la pièce d'un geste bref et déterminé.

« Je prendrais bien une infusion, déclare-t-elle. Est-ce que tu as avancé pour Dawlish ? »

Sa voix est lisse et ne laisse rien transparaître de ce qui l'a conduit à regarder le jeu de la lune entrer les feuilles dans cette pièces abandonnée. Ramarus la regarde, partagé entre l'envie d'insister et de l'accabler de question et la certitude qu'il veut des assurance qu'elle ne peut, ni ne veut, lui donner.

« Oui, fait-il finalement. Laisse-moi prendre mes notes. »


	8. D'autrui

_**A/N :** Ceci est un OS écrit dans le cadre des Nuits du Fof, où nous avons une heure pour écrire à partir d'un mot, ici « cape ». Je manquais terriblement d'inspiration jusqu'à ce que je pense à « rire sous cape », et… désolée pour les lectrices des Nuits, ce sont encore sur mes OC de l'UA Regulus/Aux âmes bien nées._

.

 _ **D'autrui**_

.

« Thomas m'a répondu, il lui faut une troisième place, annonça Ramarus. »

Sa déclaration lui rapporta un haussement de sourcil :

« Et il ne t'a rien dit de plus ?, demanda Cornélia. »

La question lui valu une expression qui aurait presque parue outragée :

« Je ne me mêle pas de…

-Moi non plus. Mais – qui est-il ? Est-il bavard ? Totalement dévoué à Thomas ou Miranda ? Sera-t-il à l'aise, ou devons-nous inviter quelqu'un de doux ? De quoi pourra-t-il parler ? »

L'avalanche de question acheva de faire piquer un léger fard à Ramarus – pour tout ce que son mari professait d'ouverture d'esprit, il restait au fond de son cœur un anglais pour qui les histoires de cœur ou de désir étaient toujours trop intimes pour être dites.

« Bon, murmura Cornélia qui continuait à réfléchir. Invitons Lilah et mettons-la à la même table. Au pire, elle se lancera dans un débat avec Thomas qui sera assez animé pour focaliser l'attention de la moitié de la table.

-N'a-t-elle pas répondu qu'elle n'était pas disponible ? »

Cornélia fit claquer sa langue avec impatience.

« Bon. Et qui a-t-on parmi les réformistes ? Pas Spinnet, sa femme m'a dit que la dernière fois, ils s'étaient quitté un peu fâché, mais elle était incapable de savoir pourquoi, ni ce qui a été dit…

-C'est Thomas, contra Ramarus.

-Oui, c'est Thomas, approuva Cornélia avec un demi-sourire. Et surtout, c'est Thomas qui doit être encore en train d'impressionner un jeune homme…

-Véronica, alors ?

-Thomas est ton ami, protesta sa femme. Je ne te savais pas si cruelle ! »

Ramarus eut un geste désinvolte de la main.

« Lui-même dit que sa sœur est le meilleur moyen d'éprouver la véritable nature d'un homme.

-Bon – certes. Thomas, Miranda, et leur invité mystère – il faut absolument que tu lui soutires un nom d'ailleurs, Sarah m'a déniché un jeune illustrateur qui fait de très jolies calligraphies que je comptais bien employer pendant ce dîner – et en face Véronica et son mari. Elle aura le bon goût de refuser de parler de politique… »

Ramarus ne retint plus son sourire.

« Certes. Et ensuite ? Nous serons treize et il en faudrait un quartorzième »

Cornélia secoua la tête, affectant un peu d'impatience :

« Et ensuite ? Mais je ne sais pas, mon cher époux. Les plans de tables ne surgissent pas tout fait de ma tête comme Athéna de la tête de Zeus ! Ne peux-tu pas proposer quelqu'un, pour une fois ?

-Hmm… Ton neveu ?

-Franck Londubat, à côté de Véronica ? »

Cette fois, le rire du coup résonna ouvertement.


End file.
